Fazbear Fright
Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction is a replica of the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza located inside a local amusement park, meant to revive the decades-old urban legends that surrounded the establishment. Outfitted with old animatronic parts and suits, as well as dim lighting and true-to-life decor, patrons would walk through the building like a haunted house, reliving the nightmare of 30 years ago. 7 days before the opening, the employee will be told that they themselves have become a sort of fixture to the attraction, working not only as an actual security guard at night, but also an actor during the day, alluding to the previous security guards that had once worked at the supposedly haunted restaurants. Up until 6 days before the opening however, the attraction was lacking any actual, functioning animatronics, that is, until they discovered an ancient relic from the restaurant's legacy. However, only 2 days before the scheduled opening, Fazbear's Fright will burn down. This might be caused by faulty wiring, or possibly even foul play. Appearance Fazbear's Fright consists of a collection of hallways and The Office, along with several large vents. Any of these areas can be viewed by the use of the Monitor, which is located on the right side of The Office. The establishment also appears to be quite large and well funded, boasting 15 cameras, not to mention multiple vintage animatronic heads and suits, including several seemingly-authentic remains from both the first and second game's pizzerias. Also in The Office, there is a Maintenance Panel to the left, containing buttons to allow the guard to reboot the Audio Devices, Camera System, and Ventilation. These are typically viewed whenever he experiences an error, which is displayed next to the function in question. History Thirty years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed its doors, the current owners decided to cash in on the franchise's reputation by creating a horror attraction themed after the restaurant. After much investigation, several parts and scraps were discovered and salvaged, ranging from paper plate dolls to (what could be) an old Foxy head and many more, but the biggest find came when a fully suited animatronic, Springtrap, was found inside the boarded up Safe Room. The attraction was meant to function as a sort of "haunted house", with the clients entering through the north door and exiting out the south, passing right in front of the security guard's office. The guard was hired exactly one week prior to opening precisely to play the role of the security guard who would receive the clients at the exit. However, paranormal activity began to occur, ranging from hallucinations due to a malfunctioning ventilation system to Springtrap acting suspiciously and attempting to harm the player. The attraction never saw the light of day, as it burned down barely six days after the player commenced their tenure. Only a few scraps survived the fire, and were soon salvaged and auctioned off. Trivia *Fazbear's Fright is the first place after Fredbear's that is not a pizzeria. *Only 2 days before the opening of the attraction, The cause of the fire is unknown, but is hinted in Night 1's phone call to be a result of faulty wiring. ** Notably, the newspaper says that the local authorities "have not ruled out foul play". This has caused some members of the community to theorize that someone burned the establishment down to end the madness once and for all, knowing it would be blamed on the faulty wiring or any other miscellaneous problems the building was known to have. While this has some evidence in the game itself, it is mostly speculation. ** Interestingly, the newspaper's unfocused segments are not the standard message seen in the newspapers of the past two newapapers, but rather trivia about the franchise that was made in 2015. This also applies to the newspaper clipping shown at the start, since this is actually after the games were made *** If the newspaper clipping is brightened and edited, Springtrap's silhouette is found behind the Freddy Fazbear figurine. This leads to the possibility that Springtrap survived the fire and could have been sold in the auction. *Unlike the previous establishments, Fazbear's Fright has a visible entrance and exit on the Monitor, evidenced by CAM 01 and CAM 10. *Fazbear's Fright bears some resemblances to Saw: Alive, a horror-themed maze located in the British theme park, Thorpe Park. Both are walk-through horror mazes based on a popular horror story (though based on the Saw movie franchise as opposed to an urban legend), both use actors to enhance the experience (mainly to jump out and scare customers, which is likely what Springtrap was going to be used for) and ironically, both were gutted by fire during their operation (Fazbear's Fright before it opened, and Saw: Alive after). **However, Saw: Alive was rebuilt and operates to this day, albeit only on special holidays. *Unlike the other locations, no paycheck is received upon completing Night 5 and 6. Instead, it is replaced with an ending and a newspaper saying that the horror attraction burnt down due to faulty wiring, respectively.